survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cia
|challenges=11}}Cia is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where she finished in 4th Place. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Cia was perhaps the best overall player, making all kinds of social connections as well as winning 4 Individual Immunity Challenges. Cia began the game on La Mina, where she won both Tribal Immunity Challenges. After the swap, she was involved in the Final 18 tie, and after no one flipped from either side, Cia was vulnerable in the first-ever SurvivORG rock draw. She did not draw the white rock, but her ally Brianna did, putting Cia and Vlin at a disadvantage. Luckily, Casaya 2.0 won the next two Tribal Immunity Challenges, and Cia swapped to Bayoneta 3.0, closing out the merge with 3 straight wins. Once in the merge, Cia settled into a majority and began making bonds with everyone, becoming part of the large majority to vote out Ari in 12th Place, and then in 11th, a mutual decision of Enzo to play his idol on Cia saved her and idoled out Josh instead. At Final 10, Cia was aligned with Lexa, Enzo, Vlin and Natalie but failed to get a majority, so the vote went to rocks in a 5-5 split with the alliance against the rest of the players, and Zzra was rocked out. Cia's alliance had the majority at Final 9, and she led the plan to vote out Musette, which succeeded in a 7-2 margin. That round, she also won her first Immunity Challenge. The next round, Cia was part of the crucial "misting" of Kyle as the La Vlina alliance successfully split the remainder of the players, giving them a de facto lock on the game. The next round, Cia lost Immunity, but the alliance voted out Fish. Cia won Immunity the next two rounds, evading any target as it became clear that she had a dominant social game and could be an endgame threat, but just had to win out to do so. At Final 4, with just the La Vlina alliance remaining, Cia lost the Immunity Challenge, making her vulnerable, and she was later voted out in an emotional Tribal Council, having it almost have been a lock for her win if she made Final Tribal Council. Cia finished in 4th Place. She voted for Vlin to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''I'm a fifteen-year-old girl living in Southern California; after living in New York for the first 8 years of my life, I'm still getting adjusted to the weather here! I enjoy doing smallbore, and it's my absolute passion due to how it both relaxes me and gives me something to work for; I have Olympics/national championships ambitions. Personality-wise, I'm an introvert who enjoys talking with other people online, a thinker but sometimes scared to share my thoughts, and always searching deeper within myself to discover more about myself and my identity. I cheated and used semi-colons :kellyn: '''If you could travel to any country in the world, which one would it be, and why?: '''Switzerland (where I took my current PFP) and Iceland due to its beauty would be runners-up for sure. But I'd choose China due to both my personal connection with it and its rich culture. I went to China in 2011, when I was 7, but I haven't been since—my friend and I are actually planning a trip there LOL. My parents immigrated from China to the East Coast for college around 1990, making me Chinese-American. It's a part of my identity that I've struggled with for a significant amount of time, that I tried to ignore, squish, whatever, after a few events that happened earlier in life. I've been accepting and embracing it more recently, though, and I feel as if visiting China would help strengthen my connection with myself and my identity. As I was in lower school the last time I went, I missed out on understanding so many places that we visited. Also, who DOESNT think this is beautiful? Voting Chart In ''Make Every Entrance Count, Cia played her Extra Vote advantage, earning the right to cast two votes. In I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating 6 votes against her. Trivia * Cia was the only player in PanORGma, and so far the only player overall, to be vulnerable (and survive) two different Rock Draws. * Cia holds the record for most Individual Immunities won by a female contestant in SurvivORG history, with four. * Cia was named the Hero of the Season at the PanORGma reunion show. * Cia also won Best Alliance for being part of La Vlina, along with Vlin, Enzo, and Lexa. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Hero of the Season